


Midnight Scales

by Teaandchips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaandchips/pseuds/Teaandchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's being haunted by a siren.<br/>A vision of beauty with blonde hair and the sweetest pink lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He's being haunted.

Night after night, she comes to him. When the sea is calm like navy glass, there's a breeze that makes the light of his candle dance upon the desk. Beneath the window into the sea it flows, a hauntingly soft hum.

There's a dent in the woodwork where his hook digs into it, from his rush to see her.

The nymph herself.

If he's lucky he'll catch a flash of scales, she's not like the others... He knows. Her harpy sisters blend with the deep, scales of darkened green or blue.

But she, this siren, has scales of burgundy; glimmering and beautiful. And ironic enough, they match his favorite vest.

Sometimes he thinks she did it on purpose, some universal happenstance caused her to be born with scales to match him.

His days are full of stares at the sea, looking for a flash of crimson in the bright waters. He'll see it sometimes, in his peripheral vision; but when he turns she's gone.

So the night he calls all men on deck, while the sea is calm like glass.

They all look a might confused.

"We're going to catch ourselves a mermaid, men." His voice leaves no room for argument, bright crystalline eyes finding the man he knows will interrupt.

"But Capt'n, what about-"

"What about nothing, Mr. Smee." He snarls, turning on the smaller man who's currently playing with his hat in his hands.

"Now, you all know the drill lads, mermaids like singing. So sing." It's loud and harsh, unforgiving eyes finding the man in the corner.

He was a pick up just before they came to this godforsaken place. An indentured crew member, who as it happens had a penchant for sea chanteys.

"Cap'n, as much as I like singin' I ain't calling them harpies on us no how."

Hook's blade as at his throat as soon as he finishes speaking.

"You'll be singing, Mr. Snarps. Or you'll be wishing you had as they tear you limb from limb." His sword is skimming along the man's jugular, the other's hazel eyes narrowing at the Captain.

But he sings all the same.

Snarps' calloused hands pulling out the small guitar under the stool he was sitting comfortably on.

"My name is Maria, I'm a merchant's daughter' fair and I've left my parents and three thousand pounds a year-"

He's the only one singing, the rest of the crew watching the waters with uneasy eyes. There's a breeze, making the light of the lantern at Snarps' feet dance. Killian's eyes close, head tilting as the breeze runs like a caress along his jaw.

Then he hears it, that hum. But it takes the form of words.

" _And I've left my parents and three thousand pounds a year.._ "

There's a heavy rocking of the Jolly as all men rush to one side of the boat. Killian thinks he sees a familiar flash of scales, but the singing. It's coming up all around the boat, surrounding like a hazy mist.

"The longboat, Mr. Smee." His voice is gruff and tight, waving his hand at the men surrounding him.

"We're-we're going down there, Capt'n?" the first mate stutters, wringing the cherry cap in his hands.

"That we are, Smee." Black leather coat billowing behind him as he climbs into the longboat, a nervous Smee following him.

The crew lowering both down into the sea slowly, into the mist of song. The now angelic hum that follows the tune of Snarps' guitar. Smee rows them a yard from the ship, not too far to be away from the thrum of the guitar.

And they wait.

Heavily ringed hand is on his pistol, eyes the same shade as the sea itself watching the water carefully. He's leaned slightly over the edge of the boat when he sees it, a flash of crimson in the murky depths.

A tail ripples the water on the surface, and Smee is shaking across from him.

"Capt'n are you-"

"Quiet, you red capped rat." It's hushed and rough, attention called away by the splash of water.

Then he sees it whilst leaned over the edge, the outline of a face.  Just out of his vision, clouded by dark sea. His head tilts in that almost canine fashion, calling to Snarps to strum louder. He leans closer, and she moves up.

_**And she's the most gorgeous creature he ever laid eyes on.** _

Water rivulets trailing down from her bright blonde locks. Her eyes are the color of Neverland trees and as bright as the reef water hitting the rocks. He leans away, her slender arms outstretching to balance on the rim of the boat. His crystalline hues finding the burgundy tail swaying rhythmically in the water.

" _My heart is pierced by Cupid, I distain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold_."

Her voice is honeyed and flowing,  a porcelain hand outstretching toward him. He's tense as she finally touches him, her fingers smoothing along his cheek bone and around his ear to his jaw.

His eyes are fluttering shut,  leaning closer to her in almost an unconscious way. When his eyes open again, she's watching where her fingers play over his skin.

"Mr. Smee, I'd like you to swim back to the ship." his murmur is a rough burr, voice cracking as he speaks.

"But Capt'n, the mermaids and.. and-" the poor man is stuttering frightfully, watching the Captain and mermaid carefully.

Killian doesn't yell, merely by a feat of self control and because he doesn't want to spook the pretty creature in front of him.

"I said, _**Swim Smee**_." His voice is gritty this time, as though he's ready to snap.

The hand holding the pistol,    points it at him; not within the siren's view, of course.

And there's a splash, and he sees Smee hauling it back to the ship. Crystalline gaze following him until he's climbing the rungs up the side of the Jolly. His gaze then meets the nymph in front of him, her pretty eyes still glued to where her fingers stroke over his cheek.

Her plush pink lips parting occasionally while she hums. It's instinct when he leans toward her, smooth lips tracing along her jaw. Her humming becomes breathy, petite body moving further into his embrace. Delicate fingers sliding around to thread through the hair at the nape of his neck. He sucks at a particular spot just beneath her jawline and she stops humming to titter at him softly.

Calloused ringed fingers sliding into sea drenching locks, her other hand smoothing along the buttery leather of his coat. He wants to pull her into the boat onto his lap, lavish the little siren in his attentions.

But he's still not sure whether she plans on eating him.. and not in the pleasurable way either.

She's tugging at him, trying to get closer. He moves, claiming those pretty lips in a kiss and she calms. His arms wrapped around her to keep her close, tongue tracing the seam of her lips. Those gentle little hands ruffling his hair sufficiently, her penchant for his hair makes him chuckle against her lips.

Her sighs sound like a song and he's trying his best to swallow them down. Her tail is swaying in almost a frenzied fashion, trying to squirm further into his grip. He breaks the kiss, trailing hot, open mouthed ones along her jaw.

She gives a quivering cry and he's lost to her; completely invested in her. Ready to plunge into the sea and drown with her, or in her; he wasn't picky.

"You're going to be the death of me." It's a groan against her skin, and she whimpers into his coat.

Then he hears it, the haunting cry of her sisters.

And she's pulling from him, looking around in worry. She pushes at him in a frightening manner, his smooth lips still placing lingering kisses on any skin he can reach.

"Don't go, love. _Stay with me_." It's a gentled rumble, causing her to stop and look at him.

His roughened hand is smoothing along her cheek, she's pressing into the touch. The cry is the most swells in sound, causing her to titter and place the oar into his hand.

"Okay. Okay. I'll go."

There's a slight tug of a frown, causing her to still and make a sort of mew sound at him. Plush pink lips kiss the frown from his, delicate fingers smoothing along his scruff. Gentle hands pushing the boat toward his ship.

"I'll find you again, my siren. I swear it. _I will always find you_ ," It's soft and rough, watching her turn and dive back into the sea; with a flash of scales watching her disappear into the depths.

He sleeps that night with dreams of golden hair and pretty pink lips.


	2. ---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he learns more on the pretty siren that's caught him by the lapels of that black leather coat

He awakens to the rush of feet on deck, the clattering of swords and the rush of footsteps. He rises quickly, shrugging on his leather coat and swinging open the door.

And there standing in the middle of his ship is the very bane of his exsistence. 

Pan.

"Captain." the boy demon nods, tilting his head at Hook expectantly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" his murmur is roughened and sharp, ocean hues flicking over to Smee who was currently aiming a shaky pistol at Felix.

"Well, I believe you already know, Captain. You see, there's a certain mermaid who's become quite smitten with you at the sake of her own wellbeing." Pan crosses his arms over his chest, clicking his tongue in a tutting sound.

"What of it?" the Captain's voice is tight now, hand twitching at the pistol on his side.

"I want her." the boy king's answer is plain as the clouds overhead, a devious smile looking quite at home on his face.

Hook's drawing the pistol with a snarl when Pan's hand is suddenly at his throat, his pistol thrown to the deck of the ship. The demon's hand digging in, nails cutting gashes in his neck. Hook tilts his head downward, staring the boy down.

"You see, Captain, _Emma is special_. Different from your average siren."

" _ **Emma?**_ "

"That is her name after all, Captain. What she didn't talk during your little tryst? I'm not surprised, she is quite the skittish little thing." Pan is smiling now, thriving off this newly found information.

Hook draws his namesake across the hand at his throat, causing Pan to tut him; shaking off his hand. The cut healing easily, his bright eyes finding the Captain's.

"Bad form, Killian. Anyway, back to the siren at hand, hmm? Due to your little meeting, her sisters have abandoned her. Not without a few parting wounds either." the boy grits his teeth, unhappy at his favorite plaything being injured.

Hook pretends to be indifferent.

"Is she going to heal?"

"Of course. Only a few scratches reached her, but Emma.. well, she's still smitten with you." Pan turns, pacing on the deck slowly and methodically. 

Hook's jaw clenches.

"It's for that reason that I'm ordering you to stay away from her-"

"You don't **own** me, boy." 

Hook's outburst is met with the firing of a poisoned arrow, barely missing his ear as it buried itself in the wood of the Jolly.

"You _**will**_ stay away, Captain. Or you'll pay with the lives of your precious crew."

Then Pan is gone, and his motley bunch of followers retreating to their boats. 

Pan's words leave a _bitter_ taste in his mouth, not doubting that he would kill him and his crew.

But he's **not** a good man.

_And as he looks around he thinks he never really liked this crew anyhow._


End file.
